Hand's Held High
by MisguidedIllusions
Summary: Kaylee, Edward, and Alphonse are on a journey to find out more about the Philospher's stone and find someway to gain there bodies back. *Spoilers On FMA: brotherhood* EdxOC AlxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist I just own my OC's and the way I write this story.**

**Warning: May contain spoiler's From Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. If you haven't watched it then you might not know what's going on.**

**Prologue**

**New Beginning's**

_I remember that faithful night, the night I had lost the one person who gave the strength to do anything. He was there when my parent's weren't, he was there when I cried, he was there when I didn't have anyone else to turn. He was there through all the pain, the sadness I bared._

_He was the one person I looked up to dearly, that was until he wasn't there anymore._

_He had passed away the night he couldn't do anything else. He was gravely ill with cancer. The cancer that was in his stomach took the man that I had lived with away from me, then he was gone._

_The pain I felt, the pain I suffered, all of it came out at me at once. The only person who could stop me from going madly insane was Aunt Pinako, Winry Rockbell's grandma. Winry and I were best friends when we were little, I also met her other friends, Alphonse and Edward Elric. They were a handful when it came to Winry. They would always play with us and the boys would spar together._

_Then one day they started arguing._

_"I wanna marry Kaylee." Edward yelled._

"_NO! I'm going to marry her." Alphonse shouted. I was hiding in the bushes as they continued to spar and fight over me. _

_I sighed and went back to where Winry was, she was learning about engineering._

"_The boys are sparring again." I said sighing as I sat beside her watching her read a book about machines._

_"What are they arguing about now?" She wondered._

"_About marrying me." I giggled._

"_What? Why would they even think about that at our age?" She wondered._

_"I dunno." I told her as I looked at a book that talked about Alchemy._

_I was studying about because the boys seemed interested in it, so I thought I would see why they liked it so much. I knew why it did, I just didn't wanna say it out loud. _

_As the year gone by I learned more about Alchemy than the boys did and that was when their Mom died because she went ill as well, they were so upset but her body was burried not to far from my grandpa's grave. I cried and mourned because their mother was like a mother I never had. My mother had died long ago with my father in the war along with Winry's Parent's they too were nurses. I didn't know who killed them but I wanted to find out, but I was just a little girl, I didn't know any better but I was super close to my Grandpa and he was like my Father, that's why I looked up to him so much, because when my dad was gone my Papa was there to protect until he wasn't anymore._

_Edward, Alphonse and I wanted to bring both their Mom and my Grandpa back but it ended up not working in the end, I lost an arm, Edward lost an arm and leg and Alphonse lost his entire body. Edward was the one willing to lose his arm for Al, and that's exactly what he did, Alphonse was the only one of Edward's family he had left. Alphonse's soul was locked inside the armor they had in the room where we did the Transmutation. _

_Edward and I were bleeding a lot when Alphonse finally came around and saw us on the ground crying our eyes out._

"_Brother, what happened?" He asked not knowing what had happened to him or his body._

"_Edward had to put your soul in the armor to save you before it was too late." I told him as I coughed up some blood. The feeling made me sick to my stomach, watching everything that happened. From seeing the gate open and take away a part of me to seeing Alphonse disappear through the gate to seeing Edward lay there without a leg or an arm, to see myself without an arm. I was beyond sick, but that's the price we had to pay, it was the equivalent exchange._

"_I couldn't lose you, you're the only family I have left." Edward told Alphonse. He looked at his brother seeing him and I were in the state we were in. It was true they were all they had left after their mother died. _

_Edward's father left a long time ago and never came back leaving Trisha there to die waiting for him. Edward never liked his father, he hated him. I didn't know him very well but if he left Trisha there to worry and get ill I didn't really like him at all either._

"_Please, save them." Alphonse replied to both Winry and Aunt Pinako as we were both in his arms._

"_Al?" Pinako asked, he nodded and held us closer to them as they took us to the room where there was two beds. They cleaned our wounds and cleaned us up with fresh bandages._

_Then the next day Roy Mustang came into the house and asked Edward to do the Alchemy Exam._

_Eventually he convinced us both to do so. We said we would but then Edward asked Winry to make us some Automail, one for his arm and leg and one arm for me._

_Once that was done they put the automail on us but we were in pain._

"_Does it hurt?" Winry asked._

_"No, it doesn't hurt, not as much as what he had to go through." He muttered talking about Alphonse and what he had given up his whole body._

_When we finally got used to the automail, all three of us started testing it out by all sparring. I had never sparred with Edward or Alphonse before but I realized that it was so much fun. I also realized that I loved fighting as well, along with Alchemy._

_We ended up doing the Exam and both passed. Edward and I could transmute without a circle. Which was very odd._

_When we passed our exams we both got watches showing that we were known as State Alchemists._

_That's when Ed and I got our own special names._

_He was known as the Fullmetal Alchemist while I was known as the Fullarm Alchemist._

_When Edward and I turned Twelve and Alphonse was 11, we decided to venture forth for a way to gain our bodies back and it was October when we decided to burn their house down._

"_We can't look back guys, we're in this together and we will find a way to get our bodies back. Your arm, My arm and leg and Al's body." He told us as he wore his red coat and black undershirt and I wore my Black coat and white undershirt. He had his hair up in a braid while mine was cut short and brown, above my shoulders._

"_We will, Edward. Let's go." I told him as Edward, Al and I headed off on our journey. I saw what Edward had engraved in his new State Alchemist Watch._

_It said, 'Don't Forget . 11'. I knew then and there that he was never going to forget this day, the day that he left all the memories behind._

**A/N: Hey I might not be fully accurate about everything they exactly said so please no flaming, I'm trying to make this as close to the plot as I can, my other story about FMA has nothing to do with the plot but this one I'm gonna actually keep as close to the plot as I can even if I have to rewatch the episodes again. I hope you enjoy it though, it's gonna be different since I put my OC in the story but the plot is gonna be the same its just gonna have added characters and a different ending then the original show but that's why it's called a fanfic right? I hope you like the start of this, I thought of it while in the shower, that's a good place to think this might be just the prologue, the real story begin's in the next chapter. Leave me some thought's of what you think so far, I love hearing people's feedback. :) Love you guys see you next chappie.~**


End file.
